Elder God
The Elder God is one of the main villains from the Legacy of Kain series. He is a giant squid-like creature with god-like powers who feeds on the souls of the dead. He is a partner of Mechuckles and runs his own group known as Elders of the Realm which helps Mechuckles' robot empire Main Allies: Robert Hirano (His new friend and servant/apprentice) Main Enemies: Raziel, Dennis Hirano, Enemies: The Miracle Elite Former Allies: His Elders of the Realm, Mechuckles and his robotic empire (All no longer loyal to him) Voiced by: Tony Jay The P Team/Miracle Elite Storyline The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Elder God debuts as one of the main villains alongside his partner,Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, the Sith Stalker, and Ares. Elder God is defeated and sealed away by Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, and Knuckles. Post Journey Through The Mist Elder God was spotted by his former pawn's son, Robby Hirano. He has been discovered the child's true nature. In secret, Robby stopped idolizing The Miracle Elite and hated them for rejecting his request. Elder God made a promise to teach him to use his true powers. Elder God prepares himself to take revenge on Raziel and tells Robby that only his hatred can be used for power. And with that Robby falls to the dark side and becomes his apprentice. Post Yellow Submrine After the downfall of Inferno Clan, Robby kneels in a ring of fire. He speaks to the wall, "The first task is complete....master. The message has been sent. The inscriptions are in place. They knew what they must do. The prophecy will be fulfilled". The evil voice from earlier echoes from it in a reply, "And the world of mortals shall soon be ended". A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge Again Elder God is the True main antagonists of this story, as he is the master of Robert Hirano. All Robby wants for christmas is Dennis Hirano to be dead and to make his family pay for what he did. Trouble in London Elder God joins up with Dorian Gray through Sheriff Vaisey at some point in the story and serves as of Elder beings. He also joined forces with Karkull and Cthulhu to take revenge on thier same foe as well. Relationship Robert Hirano/New Anti-Christ Elder God was approached by the child between Duskmon's downfall and Black Lantern Corps rises. The child's identity has turned out to be Raziel's son. Robby explained to Elder God about trying to have Tuxedo's fortune, which Terra reject it. Elder God tells Robby his plans for offering him reward and Robby saw that they both share the same goals such as take vengeance on Raziel. He made Robby his new apprentice. Robby stopped idolizing The Miracle Elite (Including his parents) and hated them for rejecting him. They created a bond between new father and son. Kain Raziel Raziel is Elder God's pawn and main arch enemy in Legacy of Kain universe. Arriving 500 years before Kain took his decision at the pillars, Raziel is greeted by Moebius, who tries to manipulate Raziel into killing Kain. After Raziel have a discussion with Kain at the Pillars, he finds the Elder God in a subterranean chamber down the Pillars. He was waiting for Raziel, but Raziel wasn't so happy with this meeting. Raziel starts distrusting the Elder, as he wanted to find his destiny by himself. The Elder God tries to reason with Raziel, telling him to not be deceived by Kain or the murals that he find in his journey. As Raziel progresses in his journey, the Elder God slowly loses the control he had over him, getting displeased when Raziel calls him a squid and a parasite, but especially when Raziel argues if the Elder really had any part in his rebirth or if he was just conveniently at the right place and right time when he reached the bottom of the abyss. When Raziel is saved by Kain from being absorbed into the Reaver after killing his human self, he is left weakened, thus returning to the spectral realm, where the Elder God traps him. Dennis Hirano Unlike his older brother, Robby, Dennis wasn't aware of him working for Elder God. Until Robby revealed he had never loved him as brother in the first place and how he only planned to kill Kain and Raziel under Elder God's orders to become King of Multi-Universe and erase The Miracle Elite (Angels of Theodore Lovelace) to ensure this. The Miracle Elite However, His new main enemy becomes the The Miracle Elite when he discovered Raziel is a member of the team. After Elder God decided that the The Miracle Elite were a bigger threat than the Raziel, he attempted to eliminate them all from the Multi-Universe. The P Teams The allies of The Miracle Elite became his enemies during his partnership with Mechuckles. Afterwards he wasn't aware that The P Team, V Crusader, and their friends is against both him and Mechuckles. In secret Elder God abandons his former allies before Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, and Knuckles sealed him away. Mechuckles He used to be friends with Mechukles and shared plans to each other to face their enemies. He was defeated by Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, and Knuckles. He replace Mechuckles with Robby Hirano. He then declares it as the Beginning of the End before letting him once again suffer consequence. Whichmeans, he betrayed Mechuckles because he stated he's nothing to him. Elders of the Realm They used to serve Elder God as his minions during Mechukles rampage with the P team. It turns out they are all Elder God's pawns all along. Whichmeans, he betrayed the organization because he stated they're nothing to him. His former minion Ares betrayed him leading Elder God watch Ares silencing his other minions for their incompetence. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Immortals Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Legacy of Kain Universe Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:Elders of the Realm Category:Main Villains in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Imprisoned character Category:Scary Characters Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tony Jay Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Court of British Underworld Category:Former Members of The Robotic Empire Category:Former Members of Elders of the Realm Category:Giygaxian Pantheon Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Hell Councils Category:Overarching Villain